


Michael

by Higgies230



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Angst, F/M, Post-Season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8574559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgies230/pseuds/Higgies230
Summary: This is just a little bit of angst that I've written following the events of season 4.





	

It isn't right. It is too empty. The wedding ring around her finger weighs on her soul and she feels lost. "I _am_ coming with you," he had said. She splays her hand over her stomach where he had, oh-so conscious of the baby growing beneath her touch- more precious now than ever. He isn't there though. He never will be. He will never again be there because he was the most kind, selfless person to ever walk the earth.

  
  In front of her lies the paper crane, lying abandoned on the desk where he had left it. A comfort left over from childhood, a symbol of love that he had extended to share with her. Nimble fingers had forever been folding those paper birds- they had meant so much to him, carried so many memories for them both. In her minds eye she can see those long fingers at work, blue-eyed gaze only half focused on the task, deft movements entrancing.

  
  She picks up the origami, turning the neatly folded piece over and over in her hands. A single tear rolls down her cheek, splashing onto the bird and marring the paper. Those long fingers would never make another crane- the message, the significance of it left for her  and Linc alone. In her hands she holds the sign that he is watching, that he is there. Only now he isn't.


End file.
